


Listen to the Waves

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), falling in love was not part of the plan, guilty pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: There's was only so many hours Pidge could stay awake to keep the guilt of her failures at bay. The same could be said with Lance dreaming away under his breath and stitching up his figurative wounds





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Awake, Dreams, Wound, Scar
> 
> I posted this a while back in my tumblr and idk why I didn't here so I was like, eh why not spread the plance love here.

Pidge could only sigh deeply and interiorly store all her bruises that shaped her body and mind.

She didn’t know how long she could last to stare at her computer before bursting into a million pieces. To be able to walk away from her workroom with a simple non suspicious smirk that hid her frowns for anybody that walked passed her in the hallways. In Garrison it was easier; she had her mother in speed dial. But here deep in space…Katie was no one or needed. Pidge was the one that the paladins needed; the side of her who was her cover for so long that sometimes she forgot her own name when she rode inside her lion. There was just space and the infinite distance between her family that was inherently created because of the fear and power Zarkon held. It was a process of forgetting her pain when she spent time with the rest of the group. She wasn’t doing it on purpose, more like it was a habit the way she looked at Shiro wounded and lost as he lead them. Or witnessing Keith becoming scared and curious of his origins stringed with unanswered questions. To watch Coran and Allura mourn their lives and history of their race and at the same time having to lean on Hunk because he was one of the few that understood the weight of the universe but still tried to smile genuinely. But maybe the hardest was having to come to terms that Lance, the flirtatious goofball that made her annoyed but happy at the same time, become this empty shell when no one noticed. The boy who told terrible jokes on purpose and better ones on accident. The one who gave her chances to wind down when he noticed her crying silently and away from prying eyes. Pidge didn’t know how else to explain this phantom pain that dwelled inside her skull and body when she thought about Lance. All that could be said that was that it scared her; too deeply and so quickly the way Lance was such a good actor for most of the crew. Coran noticed, Shiro a little later but, Pidge found out about the same time Coran did. However, the difference between them was how they went about it. Coran gave him stories from his past, he was smiles and laughter while Pidge was an awkward stiff potato.

She never intruded when they talked, never interrupted if she caught a glimpse by accident; rather she clogged her ears and stepped away slowly as if trying to walk without making too much noise. It wasn't exactly clear to her why it felt like it was equivalent to walking on eggshells in space. Maybe it was because deep inside Pidge knew she had a problem. She wasn’t proud of her tendencies to walk away from her problems. And watching Lance fade away on the edges only fueled her longing to defeat Zarkon. They all needed something accomplished, something that gave them courage and hope. Finding Matt and her dad was still her number one priority. Yet...watching Lance in particular made something snap inside Pidge. There was a void in her logic, a miscalculation that hoarded her body to be paralyzed when he looked at her and asked silently why she didn't come closer to his out stretched hand. To forcefully trudge on by herself with this invisible guilt that captured her since she lost her family. It wasn't like this depressing grudge lasted every awakening moment; but it was never far off either. It was unexplainable. Which was why Pidge caved from Lance’s scrutiny. She crumbled and let herself really lean on him and longer than she ever allowed Hunk.

And it was a mistake.

He made her smile and forget about her duties as a sister and daughter. He gave her snippets of the Earth she briefly remembered and wanted to live the way he whispered her name at night. _Oh god_ , did she missed hearing the name Katie. But it was the scars that became more fresh the way she stayed awake at night and listened to Lance dreaming of the impossible. She couldn’t stay in this fantasy that Lance created beneath his exterior. Where she was more bend on reality he insisted to see this positive realm of impossible scenarios of everyone going back to home unscarred. It wasn’t like she hated that desperate side of him to maintain his smiles and laughter; she could never fault him for his desire for a temporary happiness. It was just that Pidge couldn’t find herself to connect in the same way without hurting herself more. She wanted to laugh alongside him; have an acceptable time to clasp her hand with his and not worry for her family or Zarkon lurking for an attack. There was no actual truth for them live in a world all happily ever after but that didn’t stop Lance for believing. He knew that the longer he spent his youth in space he would lose his family in some way. He wouldn’t be able to physically make up all those hours he lost even if he came back to his family. Yet unlike Pidge, Lance couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes or look off to the distance and recall all those hours back from earth. They weren’t filled with that much pain when he dreamed. It was soft like his mother’s hugs, warm like the waves of the ocean that was close to his home. There was this vibrancy of life and happiness when he thought about his family; it was a continuous cycle that possessed him. All he wanted to do was listen to the waves, feel the water soaking his feet and having the sun rays kiss his face. There was need to have Pidge by his side, to have both families meeting and living the rest of his life with everybody happy. It was idiotic in some levels (he was aware), but an adamant goal of his as he piloted his own lion.

He couldn’t part ways of his only escape of happiness. Neither could Pidge with her reality crashing his dreams. They were all wounded differently; and while Voltron may have been their initial connection with the rest of the universe it didn’t mean it stopped there. There were more strings that kept being tangled and tied together. It was an interesting development getting more allies and strengthen others. The price of lingering and fighting back was what compelled his dreams to last longer. He didn’t want to admit the pain he felt the way his confidence thinned out, or to have Shiro disappear. Pidge’s smile was one of few things that only made him stay awake these days, but it was far in between. The hours that were added of not knowing where her father or brother was spilling faster.

Lance could only speak his mind and put an arm around her shoulder in support, “You’ll find them.”

They had to. They needed hope; because if they were able to then it meant that Shiro wouldn’t be gone forever. Voltron would be victorious and someday Lance would be able to listen to the waves back a home with Pidge next to him safe and happy.


End file.
